


Warm Nights

by Kkulsangri



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Fluff, Heeseung do be overthinking, I'll edit the tags in the morning but I'm AAAA, I'm so emo please, M/M, Sunghoon is sleeping, THEY ARE SO, a very quick oneshot, please, sleepy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkulsangri/pseuds/Kkulsangri
Summary: Heeseung reminisces about their debut
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Warm Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this yesterday because I was emo about their debut so !!!!!! Just some fluff for the soul

Despite the thin blanket that was always thrown to the bottom of the bed, Heeseung seemed to keep waking up warm. Oftentimes he’d just sleep on top of it, but now the winter months are making him feel a little colder, and he’s given in to pulling up the blanket when he first goes to bed.

Still, the blanket’s been abandoned at the bottom and he’s warm anyway. As he starts to wake up from the hazy phase between sleeping and being fully awake, he wonders about the time. There’s no clock in the room, but it’s still dark out. It must be early in the morning. Too early. They’ll have to practice in what… maybe a couple hours?

He rolls his head over to the right. Ah yes, that’s why he’s so warm. Sunghoon is sleeping with his back to the wall, his right arm thrown over Heeseung’s chest. Having the presence of the younger was comforting, but Sunghoon is astonishingly warm. Perhaps it’s from keeping himself warm on the ice for so long, and now he’s keeping Heeseung warm as well.

Heeseung’s eyes are still half closed, but he can’t stop the small smile that spreads across his lips. 2020 had been such a crazy year. I-land, being selected, and then actually debuting as Enhypen. The boy sleeping beside him had such a large part in it too. He’s grateful they’d grown even closer. _Quite literally_ , he laughs to himself.

Sunghoon was quite shy and despite knowing each other for so long, they hadn’t been as physical as Heeseung wanted, even if he’d never admit it. It was nice to have that comfort of another holding you, and now Sunghoon was comfortable lying by his side throughout the night, even if there was a chance of cameras rolling.

I-land had been a stressful time. Worthwhile, but stressful. Fans had compiled video clips of the two of them from both the episodes and the live cams. It was kind of endearing in a bit of an odd way, but he was happy that others seemed fond of their relationship.

They had been through a lot together.

In I-land they had been a little more subtle with their fondness, just the occasional arm over the shoulder or a pat on the back or the brush of their knees when they seemingly just happened to be sitting next to each other. Even if physical affection wasn’t a regular thing between them then, he had hoped Sunghoon would understand how he’d felt. Heeseung had given up his first place bed for the other, among other things. Now Heeseung’s not an expert on gift giving, but surely that could be considered a grand gesture of some sort.

And now they share a bed. It is a bit small for the both of them and Heeseung is constantly sweating, but it’s worth it.

Knowing that Sunghoon trusts him enough, feels _comfortable_ enough, to sleep beside him makes him incredibly happy. Perhaps not as happy as Sunghoon makes him while they’re awake, but any moment they spend together will become a fond memory of his.

Heeseung tries to live in the present – the life of a k-pop star is busy after all – but he can’t help but reminisce about all the events of the past year. 

Greeting Sunghoon at the start of I-land.

Watching their I-land greeting together in embarrassment.

Smiling at each other during that one move in their Chamber 5 performances.

Seeing Sunghoon’s knowing face when Heeseung chose him first to be on his team for Flicker.

Singing “I’ll be your boyfriend” and practicing their winks in the mirror for their Let Me In performance.

Waking up and seeing each other first thing in the morning.

Sunghoon wiping frosting all over Heeseung’s face for his birthday and then running away.

Going out for their day off from I-land with Jungwon.

Watching Sunghoon skate for the first time.

Skating alongside Sunghoon.

Teasing Sunghoon about his shirtless shot in their teaser.

Reacting to their Given-Taken music video.

Lying down on the couch in their dorm with his head in Sunghoon’s lap.

Talking to Sunghoon while he was lying down on his bunk on their first night in the dorm, swinging his legs back and forth in the air.

Winning games to get out of doing the dishes.

Messing with Sunghoon while he’s on his phone.

Celebrating Sunghoon’s birthday and getting him back with frosting to the face.

Their first Christmas as Enhypen.

Laughing when Sunghoon screams during the VR game.

Learning choreography with Sunghoon.

Watching Sunghoon practice.

Sunghoon screaming when they really get into games.

Sunghoon smirking with his vampire fangs.

Sunghoon posing for their concept shoots.

Sunghoon messing with Jay.

Sunghoon smiling.

Sunghoon laughing.

Just Sunghoon.

Sunghoon breathes deeply against him, his head tucked just below the base of Heeseung’s neck. He can hear the others sleeping in their own bunks, but Sunghoon is so close to him. If he were awake, would Sunghoon hear his heart beat? Would he lean in closer and then tease Heeseung when his pulse suddenly speeds up? Oh, he can already feel his heart racing.

Teasing is all fun and games until Sunghoon realizes that pointing out his embarrassment just makes it worse, and Heeseung curls in on himself to hide what a mess he’s becoming, but then Sunghoon just comes closer anyway.

They’re close as can be right now, at this very moment, and Sunghoon’s face is peaceful. Their bodies are warm. No teasing, no winks or smiles. Just being together. A small voice nags at the back of his mind: but how long can they be together like this? Years he hopes. They’ll be Enhypen’s Heeseung and Sunghoon, the Milk Carrot duo, Sunghoon and his Heeseung hyung.

Two boys who enjoy each other’s company.

Two boys who chased the same dream together.

Two boys who see each other every day.

Two boys who keep each other warm throughout their nights together.

Just two boys named Heeseung and Sunghoon.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so,,,, this takes place in the future. I wrote this from 8-9:30pm today (Dec 1) and yesterday (D-Day!!!) so I'm being a bit sentimental, but I just wanted to get out a quick piece for my beloved buobuo~~ I hope you liked it (>∆<)
> 
> Here's some of my other works !
> 
> Heeseung/Sunghoon Fantasy AU: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093349/chapters/66156703  
> Enhypen AU: https://twitter.com/kkulsangri/status/1307071927538921478?s=20  
> Heeseung/Sunghoon socmed AU (which I haven't actually posted yet but): https://twitter.com/kkulsangri/status/1323344106823831552?s=20


End file.
